The Legends of Amaria: Formation of Team Fireheart
by pkmnfan11
Summary: This is definitely a rewrite. A Chimchar "diagnosed" with amnesia, and an on-the-run Piplup unexpectedly meet and a quick bond is forged. When shadows slowly creep across the land, their bond, and their newly created team will be put to the challenge in order to stop it. Yet, they will find themselves wrapped up with something much bigger...
1. The Origin

**Well, after a very long hiatus (for me anyway) I have decided to rewrite this whole thing because I just wasn't happy with the old one. The quality was just too inconsistent. This absolutely will not happen again, I promise. Onwards!**

The beginning came as much as anyone would've expected. It was blank, nothing existed in the vast and infinite reaches of space that was pre-creation.

A bright flash of light erupted from the hypothetical center of the universe. The bright light extended outwards until it was millions of miles wide and then suddenly collapsed into one, singular entity.

Arceus, creator of everything that exists in the Pokemon universestared out at the blackness of space. Moments later, the god spoke in a telepathic voice with finality.

 _Let time allow things to be born, grow old, die and change as it passes. The objects that time affects shall be placed around the realm of space. Time and space need a keeper. Let these two beings exist._ Arceus then extended a limb and two dragons appeared in front of the being. Both dragons looked toward him and bowed. Arceus then laid a foreleg on both, naming them Palkia and Dialga and giving them dominion over space and time.

Together, both the newly named legendries began their long process of creating and shaping the two most important things in the universe. Satisfied with his work, the creator then withdrew into a state of semi rest for a million years

 _Let these three beings create and be the guardian over the land, sky, and sea._ Arceus commanded after waking. He then gave the three newly created Pokemon the job to watch over sea, earth, and sky. They were named Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Groudon waved a claw and a molten core appeared in front of the land guardian. Groudon and Kyogre spent the next few dozen years shaping the land and the sea. Being complete opposites, they were prone to bickering about every little decision. Once their job was done, Rayquaza stepped in and created the sky that was to shield the planet from the vacuum of space. Arceus looked at their work, then sent them down to the planet. He then drifted off into a meditative state.

Celebi and Mew sprung up when Arceus snapped out the meditation without a prompt on his part. He noticed this and gave Celebi the ability to move through time, viewing and fixing it at will. Mew was given all the DNA of the species that would inhabit the created world. He sent Celebi off right away but kept Mew until the solar system that the planet resided in formed. When it was, he sent Mew down to populate the world with species he called "Pokemon".

Arceus then created lesser legendries to serve as guardians, physical embodiments and the unconscious mind and sent all of them down to both watch over and protect both Pokemon and each other.

Eons have passed since Arceus ordered the start of the creation process and was exhausted from the sheer effort of the task. However, before he could rest, Dialga came to him and reported something wrong with the planet. Abnormal darkness began seeping into some of the Pokemon; turning them into monsters and generally throwing things off balance.

Said unbalance began to slowly unfurl the delicate threads of space and time as the presumed impossibility (at least, according to both Celebi and Dialga) took place. Suggestions were made to get rid of the imbalance by removing the affected points in history. However, both the master and the time traveler could not do anything to stop it due to one rule that was permanently implanted in both minds: _Interference of any kind of fixed point is not allowed._

Eventually, after a relatively brief stretch of time and a lot of stress from the Pokemon watching, the planet itself fell victim to the shadowy strains and was destroyed to be remade once again.

Elsewhere, there was a darkness so vast that absolutely no light could penetrate it. A dense ad ever changing orb suddenly appeared in the darkness. Upon seeing this, childish, soft, and rather caring voice emanated from an unknown location in the infinite blackness.

 _Heheh, now aren't you an interesting one? No matter, business is business and the both of us clearly want this to be done as fast as possible._ The voice giggled cheerily. _Let us start with something... simple. You know, a question that easy to answer 'kay?_

The orb remained silent throughout the voice's small speech, waiting for the question.

 _What do you remember? It can be anything._

Silence stretched on and on until the orb responded in a physical voice. "I-I can't remember... anything really save for only one memory. A-at least, I think."

 _Tell me._

"It... the memory is... a beach. I remember walking down the shoreline, someone... holding my hand..." The voice trailed off, sadness laced through it.

 _Ah... that certainly is interesting, I detected sadness. Is that the only memory?_

"Y-yeah, it is the only one that I can remember." The voice was a lot more certain about this.

 _Must be a pretty important memory to have if it hasn't been wiped or forgotten. Anyway, if someone was in danger, what would you give to save said person?_

"M-me? I... w-well, I'd give anything to save the life of another, even my own. I can't stand watching anyone else suffer, and I totally want to see them prosper." The orb said and wavered about slightly.

 _I see..._ the voice knowingly quipped. _Who did you want to become? What sort of character could you have shaped out of your experiences?_

"I wanted to be so much more than the wimp I was known to be. I was tired of being looked down upon. Nobody trusted me with anything... ever. I wanted to be confident, assertive in my decisions."

 _Alright, one last thing... how well do you cope with disaster?_

The orb halted its slight movement, contemplating an answer of any sort. "I don't cope well. I tend to panic and someone has to calm me down."

 _Alright, I understand. All these answers point to one thing._

"This thing these answers are pointing to. What is it?"

 _I have just analyzed your aura, a visual manifestation of your soul. It shows as orange._ The orb changed to that color and contracted to a denser form. _Orange is the power of protection. You are very careful to keep yourself safe while putting others first. Now, I ask one more thing. You will run into someone who will be important to you. Pick this Pokemon, any Pokemon._

The orb whispered something, heard only to the voice.

 _Really? Interesting choice and it'll take time for it to actually work. Good luck, and may Arceus guide you and have mercy for the sins._ The voice faded away, silence left in its wake.


	2. Enter Chimchar and Piplup

**Chapter 2: Enter the Chimchar and the Piplup**

 _Come on, wake up for once… please?_

To Pokémon that don't live in the conveniently named Eastern Forest, they'd think it's a creepy place. To those few that actually do, it's totally natural for it to be the way it is. Not much sound is heard there because the Pokémon that live there are very few in number.

 _I can't force my hand in this, but you really must wake up now._ A voice calls, heard only to one being that, before a few moments ago, didn't live in the forest. The voice calling said being sounds a bit desperate.

Meanwhile, about half a mile away from the figure is a short, blue penguin who is running through the forest while avoiding the thick foliage in her way. This Pokémon looks extremely upset for some reason due to her whimpers and whines. She leaps over a tree root that was apparently there to trip unsuspecting Pokémon up. The penguin doesn't care that she dodged such a thing and it didn't even make her pause. However, she did eventually stop right next to a brook. The brook itself held a secret that would make itself known soon.

 _I REALLY THINK YOU SHOULD WAKE UP NOW!_ The voice yells. Actually being heard by the figure, he wakes up. Completely confused by his surroundings, he sits up and looks around. He establishes the fact that he's sitting right next to a brook and he can feel the chill to it. The figure then figures out that the chill actually hurts and he scoots away from it.

 _This is really odd._ The being thinks, surprised that he had thoughts for some reason. _Thoughts? I have thoughts? Weird. Anyway, where am I? I… this is so weird._ He looks totally lost by this point.

It takes a while for the movement in the corner of her eyes to register and tell her that someone else was there. She glances to the left and sees someone else across the stream. When she figures out what the species is, her eyes widen and she wades towards the river.

A splashing sound interrupts the Pokémon's train of thoughts and he turns to whoever made the noise. Unaware as to why she is doing that, he scoots back farther. She looked very concerned.

"Why are you doing that?" The female penguin asks. "I'm not going to harm you or anything. I just want to help fix you up."

It takes him a while to find his voice. When he does speak, his voice is somewhat soft. "Fix me up? What's wrong with me?" He asks. The pain he felt from the water slowly and steadily gets worse. She wouldn't know that by looking at him though.

"You really don't know?" She asks. "Your tail flame. Back flame? Tail flame. Haven't seen anything like it, to be honest." She points to the somewhat small flame on his backside and he tries to look at it.

"W-what?" He asks, very confused. "Tail? Flame?" He then cranes his neck over to look at the flames. What he sees shocks him and makes him stand. "What's going on here? Is this some sort of game? Is this a joke?"

"Why would you assume this is a game? Do you think I would lie to a random stranger?"

"Yes, I do think you would lie to a stranger. I can't trust someone I just met." He growls, the flame kicking up slightly but then weakening back to what it was and then just a bit more. He grunts and gets down to a knee as the pain spikes. He then gets a rather sizable headache. "W-who am… I?" The Pokemon-in-denial says before collapsing and then falling into unconsciousness. Slowly, he began to feel his body cool off.

The female sighs and tries to pick him up but fails. After a few moments of contemplation, she decided to drag him to somewhere relatively safe. After quite a bit of searching, she managed to find a cave to rest in. Panting, the penguin lets go of the fire type, sits against the cave wall, and finally dozes off.

 _You silly boy…_ A voice speaks to the fire-type. It is a soft voice unlike the one that spoke to him earlier today. The Pokemon does not physically relax, but mentally relaxes instead. _Of course you are confused. You know nothing of your surroundings, this region, these Pokémon... and you know absolutely nothing about yourself. I cannot say if that is normal or not as I do not want to know anything about these phenomena. I do not know what or whom you are going to grow up to be. A great flame tried to burn inside you… and it promptly fell flat. I fear that it may be permanent. If so, your survival may not be so clear. I cannot be directly involved with your life from afar, but I can guide you and tell you what you may be able to do._

The voice falls into a short period of silence before speaking again to him. _I can tell you that you are not without options. This girl knows your species and she knows how to care for you. You are weak… but so is she. Her story is very much unlike yours. Your only option is to leave and try and get to somewhere safe. I cannot tell you why at this moment. Maybe later. I wish you luck in your endeavors._

A few hours pass and both figures haven't moved a muscle. The girl is snoring softly, but the boy is strangely quiet. He still lives, but the flame burns dimly. Eventually, when the sun sinks close to the horizon, the girl stirs and wakes. She blinks a few times and looks outside. It was growing dark, and that wasn't good. As a young Piplup, she was told that the night was dark and full of terrors. They weren't wrong.


End file.
